


So You where always an asshole!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Bottom!Charles, Chest Hair, Creampie, Cum Inside, Eventual Smut, Fingerfucking, Hair Kink, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked!Erik, Naked!Logan, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Undressing, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets to brave infront of Logan, and Logan dident like the way he treated his Charlie, and he gets a little taste of all that he made others sufer</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You where always an asshole!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



The older mutant looked fiercely into the young magneto “So are you planning in cleaning that up?”  


“Look…Logan?... I suggest that you don’t interfere with Charles and me, cuz he is a little hard headed and he needs to be in his right mind to go on. I don’t know about in the future but you are not to mess in between us?...are we clear?!.”  


"So you were always an asshole.”  


“Say one more shit that its unimportant about the future and I will…”  


Logan stepped up and pushed Erik to sit in the couch “Look you little piece of shit, you need to learn your place…cuz if you don’t I’ll make Charles nightmares real…I’ll kill you.”  


“Let me go you dick head.”  


Logan pushed his jeans all the way down and let free his big and tick cock, that was in a semi-hard position, “now this is a real dick, suck on it!”  
Erik was afraid but he knew that he wouldn’t do it “I want you brute animal.” Logan began slapping his cock against Erik’s cheek “we can do this till Charles comes and sees you in this position or you will bend to me and suck this cock off.”  


-“I won’t….”-As Erik was saying this Logan pushed it all inside him making him choke on his words and Logan’s animal cock. The eternal mutant took his left claws out and slashed the buttons in Erik’s shirt leaving him in a kind off shirtless position- Keep on sucking on that of this claws will penetrate your head- he said as he began talking his shirt off- Now we are talking Erik, this is a good conversation take all your shit on sucking that cock.  
Erik was halving problems in doing so his throat was too tight for such a length, he has done this before but that kind of thickness and longitude he never had…never, and frankly this was all too scary for him; he never had been overpowered before he had always had the upper hand, but not now.  


“Take it all in bitch!!!”  


Erik looked up to Logan, he was irritated and filled with lust, he was already regretting his words from earlier on. He was now forced to suck on a hairy animalistic type of dude. He had never been in this position before, he was bi and all but he always was the one being pleasured and always was the top. But now he was forced to do things that a man like him would never out of pure honor.  


“Now I want you to take those tight jeans down, now, and take your underwear off as well and to spread your legs wide, understand?”  
Erik nodded in approval not daring to open his mouth again or to resist Logan’s mighty muscle power. As he was doing that, in a very fashionable speed, Logan masturbated himself watching him do so; when Erik was naked already Logan pushed his big finger inside the entrance of Erik’s anus completely making Erik’s scream at the pain letting big tears out of his eyes.  
“See bitch that is what you deserve, don’t talk to Charlie like that…he is a dear thing and you are just a wossie bitch waiting to be claimed, guess what…I am claiming you.”  
Erik cried and cried all over at the roughness that Logan was fingerfucking him, and in no time he had three fingers, no lube, no relief for him. He was crying so loud that he knew that Charles and Hank where hearing what was happening back there; he was so screwed up and so embarrassed he hope to die in the intercourse.  
Logan took all the fingers out of Erik’s body and looked at him piercingly “Now this going to be a very hard ride Lensheer, If I kiss you then kiss back, I want you to scream to suffer it really bad, scream all you want…I like it, put your hands around my neck cuz I like it, and if you behave good then I won’t insert my bone claw inside that pussy, UNDERSTAND?!”  


Erik did as so, he braced himself in Logan’s shoulders as the hairy mutant placed his both hands aside of Erik’s body pushing non gently his whole length inside Erik cried out loud, so hard that it hurt to scream. Not even Logan’s fingers prepared him for this, that was a monster of a cock and it was stretching him out in ways he had never felt, this was a very bad anal first time. And Logan didn’t even gave him time to adjust.  


Screams were the only thing resounding in the plane, Logan knew that Charles would never open that door after all he didn’t wanted to see Logan fucking Erik, but still he wasn’t going to do it. Logan was very rough in his thrusts and wasn’t giving Erik time to breath, Erik tried to hold back his pitiful cries. Logan knew that so he went even more rough on him “Please Logan, stop!!!; you are hurting me so bad” and he was actually doing so, Erik was slightly bleeding from the intrusion. His face was a mess and Logan could see that Erik was reduced to tears and he went even further spitting in his open mouth “Take that whore, you don’t speak to Charlie like that again, you hear me?!!!” Erik cried harder than before, it was too much to bear, too much. Till finally Logan took some pitty on him and kissed them on the mouth, Erik responded the kiss, and that made Logan cum inside him with an animalistic force, he came like a wolf would: In a large amount and with a howl In his throat.  


Logan dried his tears away and kissed him on the lips again “Look, this is what is up next you are sleeping with me, and you will be quiet, when you wake up you will say sorry to Charles, the poor thing had enough from you. And from now on I’ll be gentler with you, next time…cuz from now on you are mine” Logan pushed a blanket over Erik, not too lovingly but gently as he could and made him sleep over his hairy chest.

“So Charles, I just want to say I am sorry…for everything”  


Charles looked out to the window and said “It’s been long since I played”  


“Don’t worry…Ill consider it”

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo!!!!


End file.
